Signals from satellite systems like the Global Positioning System (GPS) are widely used for determining the position of receiver (e.g., a mobile device operated by a user). Power levels of signals from satellite systems, however, are very weak and often have undesired (e.g. low) signal-to-noise ratios (SNRs). As a consequence, receivers processing those signals are required to remain active for long periods to receive (e.g., acquire and track) the signals to determine the position of the receiver. Long active periods of a circuitry causes high power consumption resulting in battery drain on battery-operated receivers (e.g., mobile phones). In contrast to satellite systems, terrestrial signals from terrestrial transmitters can be received at fairly strong signal levels at the receiver. Using terrestrial signals to determine the position of the receiver provides opportunities to reduce power consumption at the receiver when determining the receiver's position. Various power saving strategies when using terrestrial signals are described herein.